This specification generally relates to systems and techniques for integrating information from a social network with operations of a telecommunication carrier that does not operate the social network.
Users of computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones are increasingly connecting with those devices. While early personal computers were stand-alone devices, users eventually equipped the devices with dial-up modems for accessing bulletin boards. The bulletin boards enabled for posting and sharing information with each other—early social interaction by computer. The internet and World Wide Web provided richer social experiences such as newsgroups, electronic mail, and web browsing. High-speed internet connections allowed people always remain connected, and further improved the quality of services that could be offered to users over the internet.
Through the use of web server programming, discussion groups and discussion threads have been extended to provide users with the ability to subscribe to secured discussion forums that are, in some cases, moderated by other users. And as another extension, “social network” applications allow people to voluntarily (e.g., and unilaterally or bilaterally) define acquaintance relationships with each other as “friends” or “followers” of each other's posted messages. Users generally post brief messages about their status, mood, activities, and such, and their friends and followers can read and optionally reply to those messages. As such, friends may stay abreast of another's activities as a tool for maintaining and improving their social relationships.